


It's okay

by zombwie



Series: Jared and his boys [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Autistic Jared, Bipolar type 1 Connor, Multi, Social Anxious Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombwie/pseuds/zombwie
Summary: Jared doesn't listen to Evan's suggestion to stay home and has a meltdown at a party





	It's okay

Connor was lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching some shitty reality show when he suddenly heard Evan walking into the room. He looked nervous, Connor lowered the volume and listened to what his lover pondered over. “What’s wrong, Ev?” He said as he sat up, trying to get out leftover popcorn stuck in his teeth. “I’m worried about Jared.” He mumbled and sat down next to Connor. He was fidgeting at his shirt hem which Connor knew Evan was very concerned and anxious. “He said he’ll be fine. Plus, Zoe and Alana are there as well.” Just as Connor said that, his phone buzzed and Evan jumped. “It could be Jared!” Connor sighed and checked his phone. A message from Zoe that said “Your boyfriend is having a meltdown.” Connor mumbled an ‘oh shit’ and quickly went to grab his keys. “Evan, get on your shoes.” Evan knew something was wrong with Jared or else Connor wouldn’t have hurried that quick. Not even if it was Zoe. “Connor?” Connor didn’t respond and turned the keys when they got in the car. “Connor!” Evan raised his voice. No response still. He sped of a bit too quick for Evan’s comfort but they were both worried about Jared. “Connor?!” Evan hissed and Connor finally looked at him. He looked scared. “Connor what’s wrong with Jared?” He asked. “Zoe said he’s having a meltdown.” Oh God. Evan knew he shouldn’t have let Jared go. Jared usually did well at parties but the last week had been hectic and Evan knew Jared wouldn’t be able to take it, yet Jared insisted on going. “I’m a horrible boyfriend.” Evan whispered. “Shut it, Jared’s a stubborn boy and he wouldn’t have listened to any of us anyways.” Connor said and put the car to a halt. “I told Zoe to get rid of the people in the room and have Alana check on Jared to see if he isn’t doing any harm.”

 

Jared was autistic. Diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome at age 8. Nothing bad really, it gave him some advantages in school and to apply for college. But with benefits comes disadvantages. Many of them being sensory overload, audio overload and people being too close for comfort. Jared had been fortunate to have been blessed by two amazing boyfriends who knew how it felt when things became too hectic and your fight and flight instincts kicked in. He felt a bit dumb realising that Evan was right when he said not to go to the party. But he knew neither of them would care about it too much. Just scold him and tell him to stay home next time.

 

He could hear a door open and Alana’s voice speaking softly to him. “Connor and Evan are here. Can they come in?” Jared nodded and tried to stop fiddling with his switch blade. He knew it’d make them concerned. Connor and Evan sat down 2 meters away from Jared. “Hey.” They whispered and Jared waved at them. “Is everything alright?” Evan asked, a weak smile formed on Jared’s lips. “No. Not really.” Jared got embarrassed that Connor got dragged into this but he didn’t mind the company of people he knew well. “Do you want to sit here or do you want to go home?” Connor asked, Jared teared up and crawled towards his boyfriends, burying his face in Evan’s neck and feeling Connor wrap his slender arms around him. “I wanna go home.” He whispered, sounding like a child.

 

Connor and Evan held Jared’s hands and gave him his earplugs when they walked away from the party. People were concerned about Jared but Alana and Zoe fought them off Jared if they triggered something in him again.

 

Once they were home they let Jared be on his own in their bedroom, sleeping probably. It was nice knowing he was safe now. For all three of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> these are based of MY meltdowns!!! please note that if you aren't autistic yourself that you should not be taking notes from me. every person experiences a different one. and it depends on the stress levels sometimes or what people you aew around


End file.
